


Seven Minutes

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Organa-Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Matt Organa-Solo - Freeform, Post-breakup, Revenge Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: The time for eating macaroni and cheese in your duvet is over! This breakup has gotten the best of you and it's time to go to a good ol' fashioned college party. Let's hope you don't run into your ex. Nah, that definitely shouldn't happen.
Relationships: Matt Organa-SoloxReader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Thirst Order Triplet AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a really really...really long time. I floated the idea of dry-humping Matt at a college party and it turned into a three-part beast I almost never finished. It's really amazing how so little of my seemingly endless drafts is reflected in the final piece lmfao. Anyway, enjoy!

You didn't know what you were expecting when the Uber pulled into the familiar neighborhood. This street was never quiet on a Friday night, and with the end of the semester falling on the same day, it was cause for double celebration. Everyone who was anyone was invited, so when Shelly told you that you were going to be her plus one it was easy for you to decline, but she wasn't having it. Not when she told you why she was going.

“I just need a break,” Shelly said with a sigh. She turned around, sticking her head in between the seats. Her brown hair was done—for once--curled around her face and neck. “and quite frankly, so do you,”

You turned your head away from the window as the car performed a rolling stop at the stop sign . The navigation said you'd be there in seven minutes, but it felt like an eternity—rolling your sweaty palms over each other in your lap, “I don't think I do,” you whispered.

Shelly squinted and wagged her finger at you, chipped nail polish and all, “It may be dark in here, but I can smell your face right now, that's your lying face,” She pulled her knee up under her and turned to face you: “Do me a favor: stop pretending that everything is okay. Alec left you and you'd rather stay holed up in your dorm waiting for him to come back?”

You exhaled, settling into your folded arms, “At least my dorm has Wi-Fi.”

Shelly gave you an accusing look. She tilted her head to one side like she always did when she was going to say something important, “Alec isn't coming back,” she said simply, “You know that, I know that--”

You lowered your head and Shelly turned back to the dashboard, putting her hands behind her head, “And no matter how many days you spend in a duvet eating microwavable macaroni and cheese, it's not going to change anything,” she produced a cherry sucker from her clutch and shoved its wrapper back inside of it--to the Uber driver’s relief. “If anything, you'd probably gain weight..”

“Alec is friends with Hux,” you said folding your arms across your chest, “Between us, he basically lives at that place. I know he's going to be there—you knew that too! So why am I going, Shell?”

Shelly turned around again, “You're going because you need to get outside, Y/N. You need to breathe air, you need to--” she sighed, “--I'm trying to help you, okay? I've been telling you this for months!” she waved her hands “It was bad enough to push through that last semester—alone!-- acting like you weren't dumped for no reason,”

A tightening closed in on your throat and you dropped your gaze.

“I know, it's hard..” Shelly said gently, “and I know you're upset, but this will be good for you...” she reached back and offered you her hand, "I promise.

You looked up at her then to her wiggling fingernails all painted black. After a dizzying pause, you reached forward and took her hand. She squeezed you with a comforting smile

“Besides,” she continued, “I liked making fun of Alec and you wouldn't let me do it around him. This will be the start of many a great opportunity don't you think?”

You chuckled, wiping the tears that began to form in the corner of your eye. You dabbed them to save what little makeup you still had on, “You still swear he can't read?”

Shelly grinned, raising her best scout’s honor, “By the light of day,” As she turned back around, the sucker clicked between her teeth, “I bet that boy couldn't read the back of a goddamn cereal box,”

Shelly was right. I guess there  _ was _ a reason why Alec didn’t like cereal. You weren’t sure what was worse to stomach, ‘my boyfriend can’t read’ or ‘I don’t have a boyfriend’. Thinking about it made the vortex in your chest swallow up another small piece of your soul. Nothing seemed able to comfort the gaping mouth of void that made its home in your chest--that thing spent two years in the making. Two whole years with Alec growing every time he acted like you didn’t exist and every time you ended up studying alone in the library when he said he’d meet you. Alec must have been bad for you, but now he was out of the picture and all you could think about is plugging that hole with anything--anyone. It made you consider who you may have missed.

“What about that Solo boy?”

You snapped out of it, “What?”

“You know--Solo!” Shelly waved her hand, “The one with the hair,” she tossed her bangs out of her eyes hands-free, “The one that does this all the time?”

“Uh..”

“No...It's like..Brad..? Brian..?”

“Ben?”

“BEN! Yeah! Ben—! Organa-Solo, or something—right? There's three of 'em, I forgot the other one..”

“Matt,” you said suddenly.

“He's the dorky one, right? I think I've seen him around." She took a thoughtful pause, "Do you think he bleaches his hair?”

_ "It's an identity thing,” Matt said rubbing his glasses on his shirt. “Kylo does it too—I mean..with the hair..he dyes it black about every four weeks,” _

_ “Oh yeah?” you smiled, folding your arms across your open notebook and leaning towards him, “Do they ask you that a lot?” _

_ “Often,” Matt turned his attention back to his laptop, “Aside from all the 'does your underwear have your names stitched in the tag?” _

_ You laughed quietly, the empty library, not offering much of an echo at such a low volume. _

_ “Mom only did that when we were in elementary school. We've since developed individualized taste in undergarments..” Matt chuckled, his laugh dying off to silence, “...Expecting a call?” _

_ You jumped, your hand coming down on your phone. It slid across the table, mucking up your papers before slowing to a stop. You snapped your attention to him, but he wasn't looking at you like Shelly did. He was genuine, innocent—blissfully unaware. _

_ “N-no..” you suddenly remembered to breath, leaning across the table and snatching your iPhone, pushing it into your bag on the floor. Not before checking; no texts, no calls. Just 11:36 pm. Nothing else. _

“He's cute, right?”

Suddenly you're back. You pushed your hands between your thighs and pinched them together. “Who, Ben?” You could remember seeing his face at Alec's frat party last summer; he wore Ashley Scott's panties around his neck the whole night. You were sure that party animal was going to be at the party, never mind Kylo or Matt. “He's not really my type.”

“Honey, he's a triplet,” Shelly said examining her fingernails, “Pick your flavor,”

"I.. don't think it works like that.."

“Oh hey!” Shelly popped the lollipop out of her mouth pushed the pad of her finger against the window, “That one! That house right there—you can drop us off here--”

The Uber pulled up towards the curb, along the already parked line of cars that stretched as far as your eyes could see. Up on the right was the house, monstrous and lively already. Patrons of Hux's semi-annual end-of-semester party were continuously arriving in waves wearing neon colors, tank tops, shorts, and their hats on backwards. They shouted excitedly when they saw each other, and before you could even get out of the car, a caravan passed pushing three skinny girls in shopping carts with red solo cups in their hands; they all seemed to look at you as they went by.

Solo.

Shelly was the first to hop out and she went quickly for your door. Lifting you out by the arm, she slammed the door shut and leaned back down into the passenger's side window, “Thanks for the lift, cutie! See you at three?” she winked and clapped her hand on the door before the Uber tore off down the street.

People were still pouring in and the thumping music shifted rousing a wild cheer from the inside. Watching more girls in little skirts go by, you made a unconscious decision to pull yours down in the back—it was always such an issue for you. You didn't realize you were staring at the house for a long time until Shelly pulled you in by the shoulder. A group of loitering party-goers on the lawn watched you with the eyes of social voyeurs.

“This is it, kid,” Shelly said with a grin, clicking the lollipop against her teeth. She pulled it out and aimed it at Hux' mansion, “The ULTIMATE girls' night out,”

“..with a bunch of strangers... you muttered "..in Hux's house,”

She whipped you around, clapping both of her hands on either shoulder. You were lucky to be the same height, as the impact of the moment would have definitely been compromised otherwise, “Promise me, Y/N,” she began, “Promise me that whatever happens, you will go hard. Understand?”

Fighting the urge to shake your head, you ended up caving, “I don't know what that means,” you whispered.

Shelly pulled you to her, side by side and looked up at Hux's extravagant mansion again, "You know exactly what I mean, dweeb,” she said squeezing your shoulder, raising her hand against the horizon, “There's a shit-ton of boys in there. And when you find one that's still gonna be cute tomorrow, " she drilled her finger into your side, "you are going to go as hard as you can,”

You exhaled through your nose and smiled gently, raising your forearm, “I will if you will,”

“Fuck yeah I will,” Shelly beamed, raising her own arm and pressing your wrists together. Your bangles jingled together like ice cream bells.

With that, she took off, up and in between the open gates to Hux's house with you in tow. You trotted behind her, lucky to be in something close enough to flats. Shelly was in heels, just the way she liked it, and despite how she wobbled like a newborn giraffe, she was eager to get her party on.

The foyer was well on its way to being trashed when you entered. Decorative streamers that hung from the crystal chandelier were waving like branches of a willow in the flashing lights. The music pumping from the ballroom shook the waxed marble floors all through the tight hallways packed with people. Girls danced against the banister along the grand staircase, cups in their hands, grabbing their best friends by the wrist to tease the boys that stood by. Seemed like a typical party to you, but to arrive with Shelly and not Alec left a weird longing in your vortex of a heart.

On the side table right inside sat a fresh batch of neon blue shots that seemed to glow in the blacklight. Shelly wiggled her eyebrows and bumped your hips together to get your attention from the girls who had walked off whispering. She handed you one of the plastic shot glasses and winked,

“To us,” she said, “to go hard then go the fuck home,”

You smiled weakly, "Cheers,”

Together, you tossed your heads back, the alcohol flooding your mouth. You swallowed as quickly as you could, but coughed, jerking forward with Shelly in unison. When you opened your eyes, all eyes of the foyer seemed to be on you like you had three heads--one pulled their phone out and turned their back.

Shelly stuck her tongue out, “God damnit that felt good!”

You grimaced, the vodka still burning its way down your esophagus. You coughed and covered your mouth with the back of your hand. You felt you were going to need another one.

“You know--come to think of it!” Shelly shouted over the music, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “Hux owes me for that handjob I gave him last semester! Think he'll open a fresh bottle for that one?” You had nothing to say to that, but Shelly giggled, “I'm gonna go find him--I better see that fine ass of yours on the dancefloor, missy! Ten minutes!” Without another word, she took off into the party, stopping before she reached the kitchen to take rainbow jell-o shots from a girl walking by with a tray.

You watched her go, then took a moment's pause before escorting yourself deeper into the party. But not before throwing back one more of the neon blue shots.   



	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before you felt sick to your stomach and not from the alcohol.

Having wandered the party for a good chunk of that ten minutes, you gathered all kinds of sights and smells; vomit coming from the bathroom, rum from the kitchen—cologne mixing with perfume, air freshener and sweat wafting all around every room. You collected whispers against the back of your head as you passed, each time making your spine run cold before the alcohol could remind you otherwise.

You paused for a moment, letting the alcohol swirl around in your stomach against the stench of pot that lingered around the doorframe to the Hux salon. All of the sudden, this whole 'party' thing wasn't such a good idea. Not even with the hope there was someone that would make you feel better. Even for a few measly minutes.

You stopped again when you reached a dimly lit hallway lined with plush red seats. Realizing just how deep you were inside of Hux's place-- trying to find Shelly would not end well. And with the possibility of your ex wandering around, it was better to stay put..at least for now. The pulsing music was as loud as it ever was, the party's epicenter ever closer, but still away from where you were. It was almost quiet there, couples talking in hushed tones in each others ears and others with their tongues down each others throats. You pushed past them gently, unintentionally pushing them closer.

Seeing them wrapped up in each other made you sicker. You thought of Alec, the way he walked you around events like this, with his arm around your shoulder. Introduced as 'his girl', carried around quite literally like a trophy. You hung out with girls like Ashley Scott and Nicole Daniels, giggling in circles and snickering when boys would text you back. You were cool, you were popular, but now, you were nothing.

When the couple kissing each other with everything but their lips got up and away from a spot of wall in between the benches, you slipped in their place. You sighed, placing your hands behind your rear against the wall, sucking your cheek into your teeth and chewing gently on it.

You kept your eyes on the threshold to the dancefloor. Colored lights shot beams that rotated from the darkness, flashed across bare legs and shoulders, skirts riding up and guys dipping low to catch the hem on their pants. Suddenly, you saw Shelly slide into view. She had a fistful of Hux's hair, forcing his forehead and lips hungrily against hers, his hands sliding her skirt around her thighs. He stepped back, a wicked grin breaking their sloppy kiss before he flipped her around and back across the dancefloor.

You stared until a small group of girls tip-toed across your path. They waited until they passed before they turned over their shoulders, devolving into gaps and giggles. Holding on to each other, they scurried off--you pretended it didn’t bother you.

“Not one for dancing?”

You didn't realize someone was sitting beside you and when you heard his voice, your heart couldn't decide between shooting up or crashing into your gut. So you jumped, stumbling to the left before catching yourself and whipping around to see who spoke.

It was a face you had seen before, recognizable across campus, but under different hair. He was sitting on the bench to your right, his back against the wall. A book was resting on his knee, open, fingers brushing over the next page. You squinted your eyes in the dark, but a flash of light from the other room gave your eyes a glimpse of his light blonde hair falling in wisps around his neck and ears, curling across his forehead. “Matt?”

“Sorry, Y/N.." Matt said gently letting the book snap shut, "I didn't mean to scare you,”

"N-no no.." you panted, pushing your bangs out of your eyes. "It's uh-- fine--" His presence, as sudden as it was to you was oddly welcomed—like the sight of a lighthouse from stormy waters. “Wh-what are you doing here?"

Matt raised his head towards the party and in the doorway towards the ballroom where the dancefloor was, you saw another familiar face rushing by with drinks in one hand. Ben grinned down at the pretty girl, handing her a shot and looping his arm around hers. They downed their shots at the same time and all at once. He then grabbed the giggling girl by the back of her neck, kissed her hard on the mouth, and yanked her up over his shoulder to the dancefloor, “Designated driver,” Matt said.

A weak smile found its way to your face, “He looks like he'll need one,”

A new song came on. It was something about 'girls on the dancefloor'. It was catchy, but not enough to leave Matt to indulge. You suddenly realized that was your song-- the one Shelly probably expected you to be present for. Despite knowing that, the threshold to the dancefloor seemed impassable and Matt felt safe. Shelly would understand if you missed this opportunity to 'go hard' to talk to a friend.

You sat down, and Matt slid over, leaving a gap between you big enough for one person.

“Yeah...He--uh.. always does,” Matt replied with a sigh. He leaned back against the crimson wallpaper and folded his lanky arms across his chest. “Kylo stopped driving him when he puked in his car,”

“Sounds like something he would do,”

“Who?” Matt asked with a small smile, “Ben? Or Kylo?”

“Ben for sure—I mean look at him,” You gestured to the ballroom down a secondary hallway where Ben passed again, leading a different girl by the hand to grind on him. He stumbled comically.

Matt chuckled, and you did too, "He's a bit much, huh..."

"..yeah.."

There was silence between you after that. You considered maybe staying was a bad idea—you didn't really have anything to say to him. By now, if this was every conversation you've had in the past month, Alec would have become the topic of conversation. It was strange to say the least—it felt like the beginning of finally moving on. Unfortunately, you didn't have anything else to talk about except your dorm wallpaper. Considering that a fine topic of conversation, you opened your mouth, but Matt was quicker,

“So--uh..How've you been?” he asked.

Chest growing cold, you pressed your lips together anxiously and forced a smile, “Great!” Suddenly, you harbored the fear that even Matt knew something you didn’t.

“And Alec?” Matt leaned back in his seat, “How’re the two of you?”

“Great!” you replied, but this time, with a sour aftertaste. Lying to Matt was way harder than lying to Shelly. His face was so soft too sweet to lie to, but he doesn't have to know it was a lie. Besides, everyone tells that lie. You jumped ship just like you practiced, "Honestly, I'm just glad this semester's over,”

He smiled the easy smile of ignorance, “Dr. Rogers was awful, wasn't he?” he chuckled.

Matt’s laugh melted some of the ice in your chest and you found it in yourself to ty the smile again, “The worst,” you replied, crossing your legs at the ankle and tucking them under the seat, “I'm surprised we made it out alive,”

“You're smart,” he paused, “I-I'm smart..” he continued quickly, turning a shade of pink you could hear in his voice, “It only made sense that we passed..I would think."

“I had good help,” you said; your own words made your heart erupt in butterflies, “I mean---I was..glad that you were there, I mean if you weren't I'd still be in that library trying to write out of my ass.."

"And without coffee," Matt turned his attention back to you. "But I wouldn't feel too bad about talking out of your ass. It takes true brilliance to make it sound like you know--"

"--what the fuck you're talking about," you said in unison. He grinned as you turned to face him. The gesture drew a small smile across your face, "Any true Rogers-ism is hard to forget," you said.

“Indeed,” Matt sighed, “The only exception being those parachute pants he always wears.”

You snorted, clapping your hand over your mouth and collapsing into giggles, “Oh my god I completely forgot about those--the yellow ones!”

"With the blue corduroy blazer and --"

"--dinosaur socks..!" you said and together you collapsed into each other’s joy. You braced yourself on Matt’s forearms laughing so hard, you didn’t even realize you were laughing. The sensation filled you with unprecedented bliss, your heart pounding around the vodka that seemed to be oozing both in and out of your bloodstream and slapping you silly all at once.. The vodka drew you closer to Matt and as a frog barely realizing the water was too hot just in time, you realized your thighs were already touching. How did that happen? How much did you _ drink _?

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” You yanked yourself away, straightening your shoulders and sniffling hard through your nostrils, “I'm fine—I just..” you pushed your hair back behind your ear and laughed again, lowering your head, “I totally had like three shots already, everything's kinda wobbly-" you giggled, pushing your hair back a second time "--I should probably stop...”

“Well, I can tell you this,” Matt said pulling his hands into the sleeves of his sweater, “you have better self control than Ben. Especially when it comes to alcohol.”

“More self control?” you feigned disbelief, putting your hand on Matt's knee and shaking it playfully “Than Ben Organa-Solo? The Shot God himself?”

Matt grinned, showing you his smile crooked teeth and all. He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, “If you can believe that..” he replied. 

From the dancefloor, the next song started and Ben slid on his knees across the view of the door into a circle of bouncing girls who screamed in delight and smothered him with their breasts.

You grimaced at the sight. “I can,” you replied, and Matt laughed again.

With your eyes down in you lap, you saw Matt look down at his own before looking at you, then at the door again. “I’m--ah ” he cleared his throat, “glad you’re doing okay--with Alec and all.”

You raised your head and looked at him, at his rounded cheeks, and got lost for a moment in his words despite how they made mincemeat out of your stomach. In the other room came the crack of distant billiard balls. You noticed his bow tie under his chin and looked back down at your lap, “Thank you, Matt...You--ah,” you said with a stirring of feeling “You--ah--you look nice tonight.”

He smiled, his cheeks flushing in the low light. He looked back down at his lap and thumbed the edge of his bowtie. He was lost in thought for a moment, but when he breathed to speak again, his attention was suddenly drawn to the ballroom door.

“Well, well, WELL!”

Before Matt could speak, Ben emerged from the dancefloor, his hat turned backwards, muscles for days bulging from his shoulders to his forearms. He swept forward and you jumped defensively to your feet.

Ben slammed his hand against the wall behind you and leaned down close to your face, “If it isn’t the talk of the town. Hell-o, nurse.” he slurred with a wink. He slipped his arm around your hips and you pressed yourself as flat as you could manage with what your mama gave you.

“Ben..” you stammered. The sweet stench of vodka puffed from his lips when he licked them, giving your scantily clad body the once over. You could see Matt out of the corner of your eye, watching in horror, “Fancy meeting you here,”

“Oh I knew you'd show..and looking so good, damn you look good,” Ben purred his eyes leaving your face for a minute to gather the curvature of your body as it pressed against the wall, “How you been, kid?”

“F-fine,”

“Yeah?” he chuckled, “Mm, yeah you are,” Ben licked his lip, forehead resting against your shoulder for a moment. He inhaled the scent of body spray and a shudder danced down to his loins. He tossed the hair out of his eyes just like Shelly had mockingly demonstrated and grinned at you the grin of a horny boy-dog. “Seriously--what’s the damage?”

You felt your hands slipping and you further braced them against the wallpaper. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

Ben’s grin turned terribly wicked, he licked his lip and if it was even possible, he leaned deeper into you, “Oh come on, kid, I know your game!” he murmured, “Alec leaves you, you disappear, people start talking shit, then you come back looking like fucking...sin.”

Your eyes flashed between Ben and Matt who had turned pale, “I ..really don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied.

Ben laughed heartily, taking your chin in his hand, “God, you're funny and hot, no really,” he tilted his head, running his hand back through your hair and stroking under your chin with his finger “Alec has a game of seven minutes going on, rules say to play you gotta bring a girl and I’m fucked up enough to bring his smokin’ hot ex as my ticket.”

Your stomach overturned like a giant tipping the Titanic with her pinky. Matt scrambled to his feet.

Ben groaned, pushing his nose against your neck and inhaling so hard, he shuddered, “What I wouldn’t do to have my way with you---fuck you're giving me such a fucking hard-on..”

Putting your hand up between Ben’s mouth and your neck as he drooled, turning your face to Matt who was trapped in his hesitation like a marionette whose strings were tightened. “Matt..I-I'm sorry—about this...”

Ben pulled his face from under your chin, “Matt?” he chirped. He bolted up and whirled around to see his brother as he sat with his book quivering in his lap, “‘Ey, Matty! There you are! I’m going to have sex with this woman upstairs--z’at cool? Pick me up later? Like after?” he clapped Matt on the shoulder and Matt staggered in response. He opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of Ben’s hand clapping against your ass cut him off. “Let’s go, bubble butt--it’s game time.”

“I'm going with you,” Matt said suddenly. The grip on his book was tighter--sweatier.

“Nice try, Matty-” Ben snorted, He pushed two fingers into his baby brother’s forehead; Matt stumbled promptly back. “Didn’t I say you needed a girl to get in?"

Matt pushed his glasses back onto his nose. He breathed, then paused, stealing a look at you before standing upright again, “I’m in trouble if I don’t keep an eye on you, so I’m going--whether you want me to or not.”

“Don’t be such a fucking buzzkill, dude, you’re killing my boner--”

“--Ahem!”

Your hopes for another lighthouse were dashed as the threshold opened up to the figure of a girl you’d hope you’d never see again. Ashley Scott leaned against the frame, platinum blonde hair tousled from an unknown fist, skirt riding up all over. She swaggered out, but Ben couldn’t care less--you wished you felt the same.

“Ben-Ben,” she cooed, standing on her toes and reaching up to run her clammy manicure along his shoulders, “There you are,”

Ben dropped his head and exhaled, “There goes my fucking hard-on.” he grumbled. He shoved up off the wall, granting you a moment of reprieve. He stumbled and braced himself on a nearby potted vase. “What do you want, Ash?”

“Alec sent me to fetch you for the game. You’re coming aren’t you?” she bit her lip, “I am.” Her words felt sharpened for your ears and you scratched the backs of them. “Wanna come with me?”

Ben put his arm tightly around you and tugged you close to his chest. You could feel his precious hard-on through his jeans, “I’d rather eat a burrito I blew my load in.”

Her wry smile died on her lips when she saw you. Her mouth contorted to the pig-shape you always recognized when you caught her staring. Her eyes screamed ‘What’s SHE doing here’ as she were Vivian and you were Elle except this was the last place you actually wanted to be. If only you _ had _ gone to Harvard.

“What do you think? She’s my ticket.”

“Oh yeah? And who am I supposed to go with, Ben?” Ashley snapped.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Matt who was standing uncomfortably in his own skin, hands still clenched around his book, waiting anxiously to jump in. He had his mouth open in protest, but it was too late to stop once he started to speak, “Ben--”

“Oy!” Ben grabbed Matt’s wrist and flung him in the direction of Ashley Scott, “Today’s your lucky day, Matty, looks like you’re getting your dick wet today afterall!”

“That--” Matt’s cheeks turned dark red, “That’s not what I was going to say, Ben-- Y/N--”

“It’s decided!” Ben scooped you up by the waist and in one, fell swoop, lifted you from the ground and over his square shoulders. You cried out as you flopped over his back, his hand securing your weight on the backs of your thighs. “Last one there’s a fucking egg!”

You pushed yourself upright and locked eyes with Matt who shared your horrified expression before Ben reared like a drunken steed.

“Hold on tight my little spider monkey!”


	3. Chapter 3

The walk through the quieter halls of the Hux estate were as terrible as the company as the throng that accompanied you; with the exception of Matt, who was walking like he was erected with a steel rod. His eyes were focused on the hallway ahead and not on you or his brother who continued to bounce you over his shoulder like the frat-boy caveman he always was.

You tried to keep your eyes forward (down, considering the angle), but the vodka distracted you at every handsome portrait of a member of the Hux empire done expertly in gauche. Below you, the party bumped and you wished in a self-reflective moment that you weren’t where you were. You decided you’d take Ben’s hand up your skirt before this; a chill ran down your spine at the possibility of that happening upon reaching your destination. Wait--it was happening right now.

“Y/N..”

You looked up at Matt who had been upsettingly quiet until that moment. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, “I..” he whispered, “About Alec--I..you said--I should have--”

“No--,” you murmured, shaking the cold from your chest. As it disappeared, they began to coalesce again. You steadied yourself against Ben’s back,“I know. It’s..complicated.”

He searched your face for the rightful evidence of late nights awake. Finding nothing, he looked back down at his shoes. “H-how long has it been?”

You flashed back for a moment to the library; to your hand on your phone at the table. To Matt’s cheery face, looking over you at you for your input. A shudder brought you back to now on your trek to what felt like the gallows. “A while..”

Your guts clenched watching Matt put the pieces together you did in months over the course of a few seconds. His lip quivered, “I--” he hung his head, “I’m--I..” he began to say.

He was interrupted by the rhythmic rapping of Ben’s knuckles on Hux’s ornate wooden door.

As the door swung open, Ashley reappeared and looped her arm around Ben’s elbow. He shrugged her off.

Alec stood tall in the doorway, stopping cold even as Ben raised his hand, “Alec!” Ben exclaimed, “Knock-knock, dude I brought the ladies!”

Over Ben’s back, the shade of red you turned was so bright you were sure this would turn into a situation where Santa would choose you to pull his sleigh tonight. Alec’s eyes felt like daggers on every part of you Ben nearly exposed, dragging their blades up and down and identifying you only by what color your panties were.

You shifted and Ben keps this hands tightly on the back of your thighs, hand still raised waiting for the high five. “Ash wanted to come so I dragged my brother is that cool? Two and two?”

Your ex didn’t respond, just met his hand with Ben’s and let him inside. You were bounced in and dropped all at once, stumbling to your balance as Ben entered Hux’s bedroom beating his chest and greeting his frat brothers with similar ape-like enthusiasm. 

Hux’s king sized bed perfectly made in the back of the room lead to a small stair into a carpeted den where his armoire had been cleared out. Piles of perfect, clean clothes had been transferred to the walk-in closet adjacent to the trunk at the end of the bed while the wardrobe rocked and moaned. On the floor around it was a half circle of drunken patrons, crawling on each other, writing their names down once, then again because they forgot before collapsing in giggles.

Your mouth ran dry as you looked around the room of your former friends--girls you used to get drinks with,m guys you used to follow around from bar to bar getting plastered and hoisted up like trophies. Alec had the strongest grip and you remembered how much you loved being in his arms; high above the rest. You were suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to puke, but you resisted.

You heard a gasp and from the throng of partygoers, Shelly appeared. At the same time, two girls tumbled out of the wardrobe covered in each other’s smeared lipstick.

As she wobbled up towards you, there was an unmistakable growl from behind you, “What the fuck, Solo?” Alec’s snarl bore a jagged hole in the back of your head, “Are you fucking deaf, I told you not to bring her here--!” 

"Come on, dude—chill! She's single, so are you,” You heard the sound of them walking towards you, and you stiffened. “So shut the fuck up and let me fuck her. Cool?”

Shelly reached you in the nick of time, shielding you with her aura just as Alec and Ben passed--not before Ben slapped your backside so hard you clenched. As they approached Nicole Daniels and Ashley Scott, you saw Nicole’s gaping stare with Ashley’s whisper in her ear. As Alec sat down beside her, her gaze in his direction screamed ‘I told you so.’

“Oh--my god, Y/N!” Shelly gasped pulling a hair out of her mouth “You made it!”

“Shell--” you pulled her tubetop up from its skewed position, the elastic catching friction on the undeniable mouth mark of one Armitage Hux. “You look like you’ve been having fun.”

She snickered and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, “Oh I am,” she turned a sauntering gaze over her shoulder to Armitage with a waggle of her fingers. “Armie is a very generous host,” her voice dropped, “ he has opened  _ everything _ .”

The sudden change of tone made your eyes open wider and a wicked, smudged lipstick smile spread across her face. You rubbed a spot of it from her cheek and she snickered as she caught you staring off behind her, “I see you’ve met the doorman.”

“He doesn’t look too happy to see me,” you whispered.

“Oh, I know. He looks awful, doesn’t he?”

You eye wandered from Alec’s hulking form to Matt who pushed the door closed behind him. He took a cursory glance around the room before it settled on you. He offered you a small smile, “It’s hard to tell,” you mumbled. A redhead with a snapback called the next two names and after some ‘oohs’ and hollers, another couple disappeared into the armoire for more rattling.

“Hey. Look at me.” Shelly put her hands on your cheeks and pulled you back, “Now look back at him.” You did. “Now look at yourself--right--down there in your cleavage.” Your eyes flicked down and unimpressed, you looked back up. “Who matters tonight?” Shelly asked.

“Me,” your mumbled as she pushed your cheeks further together, “--but Ashley Scott--she’s--”

“--what,? Sleazing? What else is new?” She continued to speak, clapping your face between her hands, “Everyone knows put enough tequila in that slut-bot and she starts spewing all kinds of bullshit. This night has nothing to do with her, you butt baby, it never did. Besides, everyone knows she’s got the clap.”

“Michelle.”

Armitage leaned back on his palm, white collar open to stains of Shelly’s lipstick and imprints on his flushing skin. His eyes finished his nasty thought, his tongue along his lip the strong period.

Shelly bit her lip, “Ho--nelly, I love it when he calls me that--” she looked back at you for a moment and you smoothed her bob back down from the top, “Okay you--” she put her pinky up and you took it in your own, “Hard!” she hissed, “Remember what I told you--” 

She turned on her heels and the smirk on Armitage’s face melting into Shelly’s lips as she sank back into his lap. He tipped her back and she squealed, ankles splaying as he enveloped her.

You felt naked without Shelly, her words dying in your mind, condemned as useless and as if on cue, a strong arm looped around your shoulders and the smell of cologne washed over you. Ben put his mouth against your ear, “You ready, kid?” his hands trailed up and down your arms and a chill followed. He breathed into your ear and let his lips linger on your neck before he groaned. Ben raised his arms and flagged down the girl with the snapback, “Yo! Claire!”

Claire, a redhead with an open snapback walked over, slips of paper in her cleavage and a sharpie in her teeth. She took the pen out with her manicured fingers and wiggled it, “Mr. Solo,” she giggled. “I was hoping you’d show up tonight. Got a pair with your name on it,” She looked at you with the same seductive smile, “Or maybe I can interest you?”

“Hey hey hey, baby girl,” Ben snickered swirling you away from Claire as she shimmied in, “Wait your turn.”

“Oh please, Benjamin,” she sighed, “Look at her face-- she’d choose me over you any day.” She winked at you and ‘sure, why not’ crossed your mind at the same time as ‘anyone but Ben’. “Name for the hat, honey?”

Ben put his face in her cleavage and pulled a slip out with his teeth, “That would be--” he smirked taking the pen from her fingers, “Y/N,” He scribbled your name on one slip and wrote his own name on another. As he did, your eyes found Alec again and his hard stare in your direction. You swallowed as Ben folded up both names and kissed them vocally before dropping them in.

Claire grinned as she swirled the entries in the snapback. Her eyes found another over your shoulder and she gestured behind you, “And how about you, sugar?”

Matt blinked looking between the snapback and Claire who continued to swirl it’s contents. “N-no thank you.” he replied pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, “I’m just here--for uh--” he looked at you then at his brother, “I-I’m taking him home.”

Claire smirked and wagged herself towards him. She pushed up on her toes and whispered something in his ear enough to make Matt’s cheeks turn red. He shook his head adamantly even as she continued to smirk beside his ear, “Okay, sugar plum,” she sighed. “Lemme know if you change your mind?”

As she skipped away, you felt she had a piece of you hostage in the cap of that snapback. She skipped around the room with Ben at her heels taking more names and slipping them in with yours. A girl waltzed by you with a tray of tequila and you grabbed one, throwing it back without hesitation. 

Beside you, Matt opened his mouth and took a shaky breath, “Y/N, Are you al--”

He stopped as Claire banged her bedazzled fist against the wardrobe. The door flew open, revealing the couple, the girl with her knee propped up and the guy with his hat precariously balanced on the back of his cranium from being buried deep in her boob job.

“What, you can’t count?” she tossed the contents of the hat like stir fry, “It’s seven minutes, not thirty!”

Before Matt could speak again, Ben reappeared licking his lips. “Come to papa,” he purred as he hoisted you up into his arms. As he waddled you over to the edge of the circle, you saw Alec settle in with two girls you didn’t recognize. His finger was twirling the plump of one of their breasts, his eyes locked hard on you.

“Claire!” Nicole Daniels chimed, looping her arm around Ashley Scott’s, “We put both our names on some sheet! Is that allowed?” 

“At your own risk!” Claire said with a shrug in her direction. She reached into the snapback and twirled her wrist in the slips of paper.

You caught Matt’s nervous gaze and Alec’s lazy eye-roll. Armitage pulled Shelly off of his mouth and let her lips rest on his neck, “Get on with it,” he grumbled, “Or I’m going on the floor and kicking you all out.” Shelly giggled and melted back into sucking on his neck. 

You pulled your knees to your chest, Ben’s arm still strong around you. You watched as she pulled out the first slip of paper and unfurled it, “First up--!”

It was a couple you didn’t even know--a brunette with a flower tattoo on her ankle and freckles. She pulled the guy by his muscle shirt and they disappeared into the wardrobe.

Claire tapped her watch, “Seven minutes on the clock!” It didn’t take long for the wardrobe to start rattling. The sound made you sick as you pictured fending off Ben with a clothes hanger.

As if on cue, you felt his hand slide across the back of your neck down to your shoulder. Ben leaned towards you, resting his chin under your ear. His grin was cheshire and tangible, blushing, yet filthy. “You know, I’ve been waiting for this moment a long...fuckin’ time, baby...” he breathed, a shudder trembling his last word. He inhaled sharply, as if he was fighting the urge to slip his hands into his own jeans.

Ben raised his arm and flagged down the same girl with the tray of shots. From across the room, you caught a glimpse of Matt trying to pry himself away from two girls wanting to see him without his glasses. An ill longing in your chest egged you for letting him slip away in this madness; your lighthouse was getting further and further away. You came back to Ben putting the plastic shot glass under your nose. You slammed it back without a second thought and with a sour and guilty aftertaste.

“Don’t look now,” Ben breathed, his lips brushing against your ear. His voice made your stomach tie itself into a boozy knot, “But someone’s got their eye on you.”

It was Alec; you didn’t even have to look.

“He’s fucking pissed,” he snorted, playfully putting his forehead against your temple. You swallowed hard. “But you know what?” Ben leaned ever closer, his lips touching down on your jaw, “He’s just mad that you’re hot and that everyone in this room is gonna get you before him--every...single...one.”

At that, Matt’s face was finally naked of his spectacles, the girls squealing as they admired the slant of his nose and his angelic complexion.

Ben took your chin in his hand and turned you back to him, his arm snaking deeper around your waist, “Does that turn you on?” A shudder ran from your chest to your shoulders and he collected them. “Fucking-- knowing he can hear us?”

Your stomach clenched and you pulled away with the fear of yacking running through you like a cartoon roadrunner. Holy shit, the things you would give to ‘meep-meep’ the fuck out of here. The wardrobe slammed with some grunts of sex and effort and a cheer rose from the room around you. 

“Doing that?” Ben’s breathing became heavier, a purr rousing from his chest. Your eyes squeezed shut for a moment and when they opened again, the room was spinning. “Fuck, kid. Look at him staring--look.”

Through the fog of vodka, you managed to make out Alec sitting across the room with Ashley Scott, a healthy distance from him whispering still to Nicole Daniels. You noticed then, Matt, who had finally reclaimed his glasses; he sat a distance away from the girls and caught your eye. You both blushed and looked elsewhere.

Suddenly, the armoire burst open and out came the drunken couple. The girl had clearly been folded over, her skirt pulled up and thong pushed aside. She snapped it back into place and took her time hovering her rear over his drooling mouth.

Alec still demanded your attention even as the couple traipsed out into the bedroom. The heat of his stare made your stomach turn on itself, forcing you to breathe a little harder despite already being well-secured in Ben’s grip. 

“That’s gonna be you, kid,” Ben purred, “You and me.” He paused, then put his hand up, “Hold up! Claire!”

Claire, with her hand on the next slip, held her breath and exhaled, “What is it, Benjamin?”

Ben stumbled up and put his arm around her, “Gotta freshen up,” he snickered, “Three minutes. Your majesty?”

Armitage grunted from Shelly’s breasts.

She sighed, “Go. Hurry up.”

You watched with wide eyes as Ben scrambled out, the iciness settling back in around your shoulders. You kept your eyes low, but Ashley hadn’t stopped smirking like Patrick Star on the ceiling of the social ladder. You hunkered down, fighting off the rage that started to awaken in your chest with a controlled breath. You imagined standing up and slapping her, but standing up is exactly the moment when you’d realize just how much vodka you’ve had. You remained seated.  _ Permanecer sentado por favor. _

“Hey..” 

Matt slipped beside you, holding tight to his book as his comfort token. He crossed his legs and hunched his shoulders, keeping a nervous and watchful eye. “I..” he lowered his gaze, “Are you alright?”

You opened your mouth realizing you weren’t sure the last thing you even uttered. “--think so..” you murmured. You looked at your own clammy hands and clenched them, rubbing them on your skirt. “Suddenly I don’t think I should even be here--the whole damn...room is spinning.”

Ben hadn’t returned yet, but Claire and ‘care’ weren’t two words that went so closely together that second. “Alright!” Claire mused stepping back down into the center of the circle. Ashley’s eyes were still on you, so were Alec’s, and the eyes of everyone who hadn't been too drunk to witness your exchange. It was three but it felt like the entire world. Claire revealed the first slip. She looked at you.

Oh--

Claire lowered her finger to the dead middle of your chest and the room melted away to the silence of shock.

\--fucking no.

Claire already had her hand back in the snapback when you looked back at her. She looked at you as she pulled it out, the single slip of paper, your breathing suddenly coming in heaving breaths. She unfurled it even slower than last time, the panic swelling like a high tide of tequila in your stomach. A mischievous grin crawled across her face as she turned the half an inch to Matt.

“It’s you, sugar.”

Matt was pushing his glasses up when he realized the eyes of the room were on him. His face dropped. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

Ben erupted before the room did, “WHAT! Are you KIDDING ME?” he flew forward grabbing the paper out of her hands, “ 'Ben'? NO?” Sure enough, scratched in pen clear as day was his little brother's name--in swirled handwriting that screamed ‘Claire McMichaels’.

You turned around to look at Matt, but he was anxiously eyeing the wardrobe, his unremarkable chest heaving. He pulled nervously at his collar before finally catching your gaze. Your heart melted in your chest, beating hard and molten against your ribcage. Oh god here it comes--

“What’s the matter, slut?,” Ashley said with a smirk, “You’ve screwed one--how can his brother be so different?”

Between the gasps and snickers, Matt stopped beside you, eyebrows knitting in concern as the room continued to buzz just over the music downstairs. You looked at the wardrobe for a moment--swallowing down future regret before stumbling back around.

“You know what, Ash? It won’t, but you wouldn’t know ANYTHING about fucking either of them, would you?”

Nicole Daniels’ jaw dropped, but Ashley Scott remained stiff, her smirk still on the edges of her lip.

You swept your arm and pointed finger across the room, stumbling only slightly, “Because everybody in this room knows you’re a stuffy bitch whose twat smells like day old fish tacos and nothing you can say or do will get anyone to fuck you. That includes the man you lied to, to try.”

Alec shifted. Ashley’s face dropped.

“Truth is, I’m GLAD you told everyone I cheated because Alec Gregson is a piece of human garbage and I’m GLAD he didn’t fuck you because he hates condoms and NEITHER of you should breed.. Like EVER.” You whipped around and grabbed Matt by the wrist, dragging him to the wardrobe and tossing him in. “So fuck you! Fuck YOU--yes you--and fuck you NOT , Ashley Scott, you are completely full of shit and chlamydia.”

A holler broke the dead silence, Nicole Daniels shrieked, Alec looked to Ashley in horror and even Shelly lifted her face off of Armitage’s. Raucous applause followed as the wardrobe closed on the sight of your middle fingers in the direction of Ashley Scott’s pale and mortified face.

In the darkness, your heart continued to pound in your best and your head. You sank your face in your hands as the ruckus continued outside, your face burning under your fingers for reasons other than the unmistakable stench of sex that permeated around you.

There was a moment of silence, Matt cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses—as you pulled your hands down, you could see the glint from the thin stream of light coming from in between the wardrobe double doors. He spoke quietly, “Do you uh…feel better?”

You looked at what you could barely see of him, the heat of the closet beginning to settle around you forcing your body to shed a thin layer of panic sweat. “I-I’m fine…” you breathed, “I’m fine...Fuck...I’m so drunk right now.”

Matt released a staggered breath that didn’t at all sound calm. He moved his knee and it brushed between yours and you stumbled against it. He grunted in discomfort and cleared his throat. Keeping your eyes off of him, you couldn’t part from the sloppy beating of his heart--or was that yours?

“My god, why did I do this?” you sobbed, pressing your shaking hand to your mouth as tears began to spill. “I could be eating mac and cheese right now--I could be--could be…” you stumbled back against the armoire. “Damnit Alec--Damnit Ashley--Damnit….Ben..”

“I’m sorry--a-about him, he ah..” Matt shifted again and you released your knee from the pressure of his thigh, it curled less than innocently toward his hips. His heart pounded faster than his body could keep up. “He’s not exactly a gentleman.”

“Is anyone?” you huffed, “..I mean..y-you..you are.”

Matt’s lip twitched into a smile and then fell just as quickly as the voice taunted you from the outside, “Six minutes~! I don’t hear anything!” Laughter followed.

“I’m sorry, Matt..” you whispered, your voice trembling until it died on your lips. “I’m so sorry--for all of this. You didn’t deserve to get swept all up in it..”

Matt’s gaze was caught on the inside of the closed wardrobe door. He let out a shaking breath and the armoire shuddered with heat. “Y-you know what Rogers would say about blessings in disguise?” he murmured.

“Not all disguises are white-sheet shitty...”

He smiled faintly and looked back at you, glasses glinting in the single beam of light and lowered his eyes. “In--uh--any cane...you...don’t have to kiss me, Y/N…” he whispered, “Not if you don’t want to.”

You looked at his cheeks--the stripe of it you could see in the light. When he exhaled, you felt it on your cheeks and neck and it filled you with pulsing urges. You saw his smile in the dim library and his easy smile over that cup of coffee you had so desperately needed. Alec’s image in your head disappeared and with shaking hands clenched, you decided you did. You did, god damnit.

If only Shelly could see you now.

Without hesitation, you grabbed Matt’s cheeks and pulled his mouth towards yours. They collided and he gasped, his weight shifting towards you all at once. Your back slammed against  the side of the armoire and panted onto his lips. Heat swelled across your cheeks and neck, raising goosebumps on your skin as you put your hands into his hair. He gasped and sighed as your hands closed into fists around his blonde waves, his hands scrambling to clutch you as you did him.

“Y/N--!”

“Undress me.”

Matt fumbled with your skirt, his thumb catching the hem and pushing it up your thigh with a grunt. He pressed himself firmly against you at the hip and held you there for a moment, lips coming apart to look at you in the dark.

With shallow and shaking breaths, he rolled his hips against you, even as you searched for a place to brace yourself. His mouth melted into yours, huffs of hot air fogging up his glasses that smashed into the bridge of your nose. You pressed your hand against the roof of the armoire, closing your fist around the hangar bar. As another rip of pleasure shook you, you moaned his name onto his tongue.

“Five minutes~!” Claire’s voice came again, “Oooh, I think I hear something!”

He let out a helpless moan in reply, shoving your skirt higher. With both of his hands, he pushed them up your sides, lifting your blouse and hooking his thumbs under your bra-strap. With a maneuver you’ve only ever dreamed of, it came off, falling between your bodies before you shucked it away. 

You scrambled to straddle him as he held you on his hips, lips perfect height to spread themselves across your flushing skin. With bated breath, he lowered his nose and mouth within inches before pressing them hard into you. Your body melted into his and you sighed, letting your head fall back and collide with the armoire. His lips opened and took your perking nipple in his teeth, your hand clapping behind his neck to hold him there.

“Matt--” you panted, reaching and grabbing any of him you could manage. A shudder of heat swept through you and on impulse, you reached for his belt and gave it a yank until it came free.

He gasped as his slacks dropped to his ankles, belt and all. He stumbled over them and staggered forward, the warmth from his loins wafting to your shaking hands before it was suddenly shoved up against your own panties. You gasped sharply and he groaned releasing your breast and fumbling with you. He dropped you back against the armoire--the rattling rousing an excited cry from outside. “S-sorry, sorry!” he whispered.

“Four minutes!”

“No, don’t stop--” You panted, “Please don’t stop--!”

He clenched your hips, fingers curling around your panties and hoisting them tighter around your backside, pinning his lips to your neck and suckling your skin. You shuddered and dug your nails into his skin, forcing him to let go and cry out. He continued to thump you rhythmically, every thrust shoving his manhood against your trembling clit. You shed more wetness onto his briefs and he met it with his own, a spot of wetness spreading with every moan.

“Three minutes!”

You looked down at him, his fogged glasses completely shielding you from view. You snatched them and he looked up at you with his honeyed eyes, lulled with arousal. His lips hung open, beads of sweat dangling from his blonde curls. He pressed his lips tightly together, focusing on your sweating face and neck. You grabbed his cheeks again and pressed your lips together, his heavy tongue sinking deep into your mouth

“Two minutes!”

Suddenly, he slowed down. The armoire, now hazy in its darkness began to accrue a thin layer of moisture on all surfaces from where the small of your back was thrust mercilessly into the wall to the backs of Matt’s knees and thighs that glistened with sweat. He panted hard and deep, savoring every moment with you against him. His gaze was dreamy, dazed and dizzy, never missing a thrust or chance to feel your wetness.

The words escaped you without warning, “Fuck me, Matty--!”

\--

“One minute!” Claire sang tapping the outside of the armoire, “Wrap it up, love birds!” She returned to her rounds of name collecting.

Ashley Scott scoffed, crossing one leg back over the other, “Stupid slut--what is she even doing in there?”

Nicole Daniels rolled her eyes and flipped her compact open, “What do you think she’s doing, dummy? She’s getting back at you.” She reapplied her lip gloss and wiped the excess with her pinky. “Aren’t you sooo glad you wanted Alec that bad?”

“Me? I didn’t do shit!” Ashley snarled, “It’s not my fault--I did NOT want Alec that bad, Nikki, what the fuck.” She turned her gaze to Alec who sat perfectly still as if he were cast in stone. His fist clenched tightly in his lap, ignoring the girls who were trying to touch him still. “She doesn’t even deserve Alec, right? Like come on.”

“Is that why you tried to steal him and just gave him the clap?”

Claire tiptoed back to the wardrobe and held her hand up in the air, “Five, four!” she pressed her ear against the wardrobe, “Three! Two! One!” She grabbed the handles to the armoire and threw it open all at once.

With a cry, you and Matt came tumbling out in a rush of fresh, cold air. Matt landed square on his back, pants still tangled at his ankles, your panties pressed filthy against his bulge. With your hands bracing yourself on his chest, you heaved, tossing your hair back like you were in a porno.

Ben cried out in shock, the entire room, despite how it was spinning, erupting again in applause and shrieks of thrill. Shelly got to her feet and cheered.

Alec was staring in disbelief, his fists still clenched on his knees. His gaze softened when you made eye contact and without breaking it, you pushed yourself to your feet. One staggering step at a time, you reached him, the girls next to him scattering like pigeons.

Reaching him, you crawled into his lap and in shock, he let you, as if you were an angel descending from the heavens to take him back. He put his hands where Matt had touched you, but they were cold and distant.

You put both hands on his cheeks and drew his face up, planting a long, hard kiss on his lips. But silent shocks soon turned to gasps--

You threw up into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
